


Busted

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sensation Play, ball busting, cock and ball torture, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link enjoy a scene where Link indulges Rhett’s masochistic tendencies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Rhett liked to suffer.

He sometimes made jokes about liking pain, or let out a playful giggle whenever Link would give him a quick tap on the ass or a punch in the shoulder. But seated inside of him was a deep desire to experience pain at the hands of someone he fully loved and trusted. The more painful it was, the more satisfaction he got. Fortunately, Link was knowledgeable enough and sadistic enough to meet Rhett’s needs. He enjoyed causing pain as much as Rhett enjoyed receiving it.

Rhett laid on his back and stared at the ceiling as he waited for Link to finish up in the bathroom. He had stripped down to a pair of black boxer briefs and his hair was tousled. He closed his eyes for a little bit, then smiled as he felt a weight on his torso. He opened his eyes to see Link’s face hovering over him and smiling. The two men kissed deeply for a few minutes, hips grinding together and hands pulling on each other’s hair. Link sat up and licked his lips.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?”

Rhett intertwined his fingers with Link’s. “Something rough.”

“How rough?”

“Very. I need something painful.”

“All right then.” Link got out of bed and pulled out the trunk where they kept their sex toys. Rhett sat up and watched him pull out various items and examine them closely. When Link pulled out a pair of pointy toed purple heels, Rhett got excited. “That’s it! That’s what I want.”

Link smiled. “You want to wear the heels?”

Rhett shook his head. “No, I want you to use them on me.”

Link raised an eyebrow as he began to visualize what he wanted to do to Rhett. He dug around the box a bit more and pulled out a pair of testicle cuffs. “What about these? Do you want to use these?”

“Yes please.”

Link nodded as he pulled a pair of handcuffs and EMT scissors of the box. He set the items on the bed next to Rhett and headed towards the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

Link pulled a cup from the cabinet and filled it with ice. When he went back into the bedroom, he set it on the nightstand.

“What’s that for?” Rhett pointed at the cup.

“You’ll find out eventually.” Link undressed, removed his glasses, and tucked his hair behind his ears. “What’s the safe word?”

“Randler.”

Link laughed. “Good one.” Link ordered Rhett to remove his boxers and sit on the floor, back against the closed bedroom door and legs spread. After Rhett got into position, Link put on the shiny purple heels and handcuffed Rhett’s hands behind his back before getting a chair from the other side of the room. He set the chair between Rhett’s legs and placed the toe of one of the shoes right next to Rhett’s cock.

“You ready?”

“Yup.”  Rhett responded eagerly. He closed his eyes as Link lightly ran the toe of the shoe across his genitals. Link let out a laugh before placing the sole on his dick and pressing down.

“How does that feel?” Link asked, moving his foot back and forth.

Rhett smiled as his heart rate sped up and he felt a wave of pleasure hit him. “Good.”

Link smirked as he put more weight on his foot, pressing Rhett’s junk into the carpet before releasing it suddenly. Rhett inhaled sharply and held his breath as Link placed the toe of his shoe between Rhett’s cock and scrotum, grasping both sides of the chair and using various amounts of pressure as he repeatedly stepped on Rhett’s testicles. When Rhett’s erect penis moved away from his body, Link placed a shoe on either side of his scrotum and pressed them together as if they were a vice. Rhett leaned his head back and cried out.

“You want more?” Link hissed.

“Yes.” Rhett said weakly. Link then took the heel of one of his shoes and dug it into one of Rhett’s testicles, twisting it into the sensitive flesh. Rhett grunted and pulled on the handcuffs, turning his gaze towards Link. Link locked eyes with Rhett and kept digging, eventually switching to Rhett’s other testicle. He giggled as he switched to lightly kicking Rhett’s scrotum, eventually placing a toe underneath the tender area and bouncing Rhett’s testicles up and down as if he was playing with a paddleball. Rhett gasped and panted as he reveled in the sensation of having his most sensitive places squeezed and tossed around like a toy.

Rhett hummed happily to himself as Link got up and put the chair back. He took off the heels, grabbed the testicle cuffs, and knelt down between Rhett’s legs. He took his face in his hands and stroked his beard a little before kissing him.

“How are you feeling?” Link said softly.

“Great.” Rhett looked up at Link with adoration.

“Good, let’s keep going.” Link attached the cuffs to Rhett’s scrotum and locked them. He took a moment to admire the way the shiny metal toy pulled Rhett’s testicles away from his body, especially in contrast to his erect penis.

“How is that? They’re not too tight are they?”

Rhett grinned. “Nope, they’re perfect.”

Link nodded then took a piece of ice out of the cup he got earlier and glided it across Rhett’s balls. Rhett shivered as the ice melted and the cold water dripped down his testicles.

“How does that feel?” Link said softly.

“Amazing. I love you, Link.”

Link smiled. “I love you too.” Link took the piece of ice and ran it up and down the length of Rhett’s cock, taking extra time to tease the opening which was now dripping with precum.

“Link…” Rhett sighed. “I’m so close, I’m…”

Link cut him off. “Nope, not yet. You have to wait.” Link immediately stopped rubbing the ice on Rhett. He got up and tossed the piece of ice in the bathroom sink, and returned to the bedroom to see Rhett looking up at him, his blue-green eyes pleading with him.

“It’s okay, Rhett.” Link leaned down and stroked his face. “You’re doing so well.” He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Rhett until he determined that he was no longer close to orgasm. Link then took another piece of ice and rubbed it on Rhett’s testicles.

“So cold…” Rhett said with eyes closed. His arms and legs were covered with goosebumps and his teeth chattered a little.

“Too cold?” Link paused.

“No, it’s fine.” Rhett whimpered as he felt himself approaching climax again. “Link, can I?”

“Nope. I think you need to wait a little while longer.”

“Okay.” Rhett yielded to Link’s command and put all his willpower into pulling himself back from the edge. Link repeated the denial process a few more times until the ice was gone, praising and encouraging Rhett the entire time. “You’ve made so much progress since we first started doing this.” He commented. When Link was satisfied, he removed the testicle cuffs and kissed Rhett. “It’s okay baby, you can come now.” He whispered. Rhett smiled sweetly at Link as the feeling of relief swept over him. He came almost immediately, letting out a low animalistic growl as he melted into the carpet.

Link removed the handcuffs before repositioning himself next to Rhett. He kissed him again before beginning to touch himself, replaying the sights and sounds of a handcuffed and tortured Rhett in his head like a favorite movie. It didn’t take long for Link to reach completion, closing his eyes and whispering Rhett’s name as he came. Rhett smiled and put his head on Link’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Link asked.

“Yeah. Thanks so much Link, that was perfect.”

“You’re welcome. I loved doing it.” Link stood up and held his hands out to Rhett. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.”

Rhett took Link’s hands and Link led him into the bathroom where they took a quick shower together. The two men then put on their favorite pairs of sweatpants, and Link tucked Rhett into bed before getting him a bottle of water and a couple granola bars.

“Feeling better?” Link asked. “I know that session took a lot out of you.”

Rhett nodded as he chewed on his snack. “Much better.” Rhett handed Link one of his granola bars, and they cuddled up close as Link picked a movie for them to watch. 


End file.
